


you're all that there is, you're all that there'll be

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall, pacific rim kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all that there is, you're all that there'll be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's kinkmeme write the scene, inspired by [this gif](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/86671061716/chuck-hates-it-hates-being-stuck-in-bed-strain) and originally posted to tumblr.

Chuck hates it. Hates being stuck in bed, strain in the muscles of his legs whenever he stands too long, scars and skin grafts an ugly mess all across the plane of his back.

(Most of the time, he manages not to think about it when Herc’s in the bed with him. Dad’s hands running up and down his sides, gentle in ways his words are still trying to be. Most of the time, it is an afterthought for Chuck when Herc is biting kisses along the curve of his shoulder, tongue chasing after every imprint of his teeth, hands slipping lower still.)

But it’s not so easy to forget when Chuck wakes up to one half of an empty bed, his father’s sleeping pants, when they bother with clothes at all, left laid down on the side. The man nowhere to be found.

He finds it hard to sigh when there is the telltale sound of their back door opening, Max’s barks already muffled when the dog is let out into the fenced backyard. The man is uncharacteristically loud as he comes up the stairs, turning into the bedroom he shares with his son, raising an eyebrow when Chuck stands up to greet him. Not that Herc is about to complain when Chuck is already reaching for him, both hands clenching into the material of his tank.

And it's almost like Chuck's way of working out his own frustrations, not being able to run side by side with his father, barely able to stand on his own two feet for an extended period of time.

"Welcome back."

Chuck pulls both earphones away, his voice soft, the music softer now. And if Herc smiles readily like he used to, when he is younger and hasn’t fought a war on this scale, his smile would be wider, brighter. (Not that it really matters, not with Chuck knowing exactly what even the slightest tilt of his head means when he is looking at his son like this.) He wraps both arms around him, hands sliding down over the curve of Chuck's ass. 

"I could say the same thing, kid."

Herc doesn’t try to hold Chuck up but he does toss the iPod to the far end of the bed and goes right where Chuck wants him.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
